Le symbole d'Arcane
by Kyriad
Summary: On dit que si un Lycan mord un humain et a la suite qu'un vampire mord celui-ci, il meurt pourtant des personnes y survivent, moi, c pas vraiment sa, j'ai les qualité en tant que trois race, c'est possible?oui...( je ne suis pas tres doué pr les résumé)
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer : Les personnages apparut dans les 5 tomes de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !  
  
Note de l'hauteur : J'ai du changer car il y avait quelques petites précisions et fautes, j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié cette fois ci et bonne lecture !  
  
Résumé: Isaora, fille de moldu ce réveille un matin, un matin...qui lui enlèvera beaucoup...Elle ignore pour l'instant le monde des sorciers sont second foyer pour elle...  
  
/ Chapitre premier : la déchirure   
  
Je me réveille, en entendant une cloche, mais pas n'importe laquelle.. C'était celle de l'alarme! Je saute de mon lit, me pressant pour parcours le camp humain, arrivé à la fenêtre, regarder à la fenêtre pour savoir ce qui se passe. Je vis, avec étonnement, les meilleurs archers se précipité en dehors du camp sur leur monture. Je regarda plus loin, les maisons proche de la sortie du camp brûlaient, le feu s'étendait rapidement. Je m'habit le plus vite que je peux, faisant une assez rapide queue de cheval dans mes cheveux blond ondulé, mes yeux bleu-gris montrant ma peur (Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme) je dévale les escaliers. Dés que ma mère me vit elle cria mon nom:  
  
« -ISAORA! LADY ISAORA MUSTUCO! » Dit-elle de panique -ma mère rajoutait toujours le mot messire ou lady- Mettant sa main tremblante dans ses cheveux également ondulés mais châtain clair. Ses yeux gris, remplit de peur et d'inquiétude regardant mes moindre fais et geste.  
  
« -M'man! Que se passe-t-il? ! »   
  
« -Les vampires ma chère! C'est saligaud de vampires! Ils ont mis le feu au camp... »  
  
« - Et papa? » Je la coupa.   
  
« -Tu dois bien te douté! Ton père, Messire Kenzo Mustuco, est partit avec les autres meilleurs soldats pour qu'ils les combattent! » La voix haletante, en sanglot presque.  
  
« -M'man! Faut évacuer le camp d'ici et tout de suite! »  
  
« -Il n'y a pas assez de chevaux ! Les personnes les plus importantes sont déjà partit avec! »  
  
« -Les vampires entrent dans le camp! Ils vont nous... Aller! Vient, on fiche le camp!(dans le sens figuré et le sens propre ) »  
  
Je pris le bras de ma mère et l'emmena dehors au plus vite.  
  
« -LADY...! » Cria-t-elle enfin essaya-t-elle plutôt. Je plaqua rapidement ma main sur sa bouche et lui murmura:  
  
« -M'man, tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je ne veux pas être vampirisé! Tu me suis, oui ou non? »  
  
Elle acquiesce de la tête et je retira ma main.  
  
A présent, on se dirigeait vers la forêt non loin de Impega, un petit pays oublié par certain. J'entendit qui arrivait derrière nous, deux chevaux aux galops mais trot tard... Ma mère fut emporter par le premier des cavaliers et moi par le deuxième. Elle hurlait mon nom tant dis que j'hurlais le sien.  
  
-IIISSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!! LADY ISAORA MISTUCO!!  
  
-MMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAANNNNNN! MIHAMORA CHICAHIRO!!! MAMAN!!  
  
Les bruits s'estompèrent, les deux chevaliers vampiriques se quittèrent.(les rimes sont pas fait exprès.)  
  
Ce que je pensais se réalisa, je fus vampiriser contre mon grès. Mon maître Lord Séphiroth, m'obligeais de faire toutes ses corvées ménagères, brossé sa licorne et mon cheval, ect ect. Sa devenait lassant... Après des années, je ne grandissais pas, en taille. Je le demanda donc a mon maître. Aux coups du troisième 'toc toc' il me dit d'entré dans la petite pièce qu'il avait louer dans la taverne la plus proche.  
  
« -Maître? » Lui dis-je a peine rentrée.  
  
« -Ouais Isa? Ta finis de brossé Haras, ma Licorne et Kalira, ton petit cheval ? » Dit-il en posant son verre de sang sur la table de la chambre qu'il avait loué et en m'invitant de m'asseoir a la table devant lui.  
  
« -Oui Maître. Je me demandais...Pourquoi je ne grandis plus...car demain j'ai 11 ans et je semblerais en avoir toujours 8ans...quand vous m'avez fais l'une des votre... »  
  
Je refusa poliment son invitation en hochant négativement de la tête tout en parlant.  
  
Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres du Lord.  
  
« -Ma chère Isaora MUSTUCO. Tu ne grandi pas parce que tu es un vampire. »  
  
« -Pardon? Je ne comprends pas... »  
  
« -Quand on devient vampire, on garde la même apparence que qu'en on est mordu. » Dit-il en ricanant.  
  
« -Vous mentez! »  
  
« -Pourquoi donc je mentirais, hein? Explique. »  
  
Je pris le katana, d'une vitesse étonnante, de mon maître et le plaça à l'endroit du cœur.  
  
« -mmh...Ma petite Isa...chaton...que pourrais-tu me faire? »  
  
Je ne lui répondis pas, j'ai agis, Je lui ai planté sa propre arme dans le cœur. Il tomba en poussière, j'attache le katana à mon dos en me disant que c 'était la bonne décision. Je pris à la suite une cape et m'emmitoufla dans celle-ci. Je descendais les escaliers 4 à 4. Prise de panique je commençais à courir vers la sortie. Si quelqu'un me reconnaissait, je pourrais me croire déjà morte avant que cela ne m'arrive.  
  
Je me repris et je me remettais à marcher.  
  
Dés que je fut sorti, j'entra dans l'écurie. Je regardais les deux animaux.  
  
Apres un moment d'hésitation, me disant que si prend le mien je me ferai plus vite repérer, avec regret, puisque j'aimais beaucoup se cheval, je sauta sur le dos de la licorne noire du lord. Je la mis au galop, allant vers la forêt, là d'où je viens, pensant revoir ma chère mère et mon cher père.  
  
Donc bah! Voilà la fin du 1 chapitre. Revieuw s'youplait 


	2. Chapitre II

Résum : Isaora, savant quelque peu où elle se dirige, un symbole bien étrange entre en jeu enfin je vous dis pas plus -  
  
/ chapitre 2 : Mauvaise ou bonne nouvelle ?   
  
J'arriva le lendemain dans mon campement enfin...de ce qui en reste, c'est-à- dire, des ruines. Je descendis de ma monture. Je me dirigeai vers "ma maison". Il n'en restait que des débris de briques et de bois qui constituaient des meubles autrefois. Je m'agenouillais, cherchant quelque chose d'important à mes yeux. Rien, toujours des débris, plus rien n'étaient entier. Les vampires avaient tout saccager. Passant ma main dans ma nuque, étrange sensation, je sens une marque enfin un symbole très certainement. Mes muscles soudainement s'agrandissent, je laisse quelques cris de douleur et de peur s'échappé avant de plaqué ma main sur ma bouche. Une lumière argentée m'entourant, trop aveuglante pour remarquer quoi que se soit, je les fermis et les rouvris dés que la lumière disparu, mon pantalon était serrant, les manches de mon T-shirt me venant à mi-bras j'en conclue que j'avais fameusement grandi, la gamine de 8ans avait fait place à celle de 11 ans. Trop heureuse pour se demander « mais comment se fait-il que j'ai ce symbole ? Ou pourquoi ai-je grandis ? » J'aurais bien sautez de joie si sa n'aurais pas été ici, et après ces événements... à la suite je posa mon regard sur une chouette, enfin un truc dans le genre, se diriger vers moi, une lettre écrite sur un parchemin à la patte. –qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Les vampires savent voir de très loin!-. Dés que la chouette atterrit non loin de moi, je saisis rapidement la lettre et la chouette pris à nouveau son envole et repartit. J'ouvris la lettre enfin je la déchira d'un rapide geste, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.  
  
Miss Isaora Mustuco,  
  
Vous avez atteint l'age de 11 ans. Vous devez renter à l'école de sorcellerie à Poudlard. Vous devez prendre le train à la voix 9 ¾ de 8H30. Veuillez vous munir pour votre 1 er année :  
  
- D'un chaudron, modèle standard.  
  
-D'une baguette magique c'est un peu logique  
  
-Du livre, pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal: "Comment vaincre les détraqueurs", Par G. Suidétraké.  
  
-Du livre, pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques: Créatures magiques et mythiques, tome 1 et 2, de Méluzine Lessul.  
  
-Du livre, pour le cours d'enchantement: "Introduction à la magie enchanteresse" par Tristan Chantment.  
  
Vous pouvez également apporter si vous le désirer un chat, un hibou ou bien encore d'un rat.  
  
P.S: Un professeur viendra vous chercher dans 10 minutes, savant la destruction de votre camp et de la mort de vos parents, je vous prie d'accordées mes sincères condoléances.  
  
Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbeldor.  
  
Je lus et relus la lettre pour savoir si je ne rêvais pas.  
  
Dix minutes après, arriva avec fracas, une moto avec un demi-géant vêtu de noir, il a une barbe et des cheveux noir frisée j'étais caler dans les races . Je ne savais quoi faire, je restais là, apeurée bouche bée. Le demi-géant qui avait l'air tout content de me voir me sourit et me dit de sa grosse voix:  
  
« -Bonjour, tu es bien Isaora, n'est-ce pas? Hum ferme ta bouche tu vas avalé des mouches» Dit-il d'un air rieur et en posant une main sur sa barbe frisée.  
  
J'exécuta et J'acquiesce légèrement de la tête. Je n'étais toujours pas rassurée.  
  
« -Moi c'est Hagrid, je suis le professeur qui doit venir te chercher. » Dit-il en regardant sa montre et en murmurant les chiffres suivant: « 13H30...faut y aller. »  
  
« -Heum...enchantée...Hagrid...Mais...je ne comprend pas...qu'est-ce "Poudlard"? »  
  
« -Comment sa? Tu n'as pas reçu la lettre? »  
  
« -Si si je l'ai bien reçu »  
  
« -Donc on y va. Monte. » Dit-il en me montrant du regard la place derrière lui.  
  
« -Et ma licorne? ! » Protestai-je. Je la regardais, j'ai appris à contrôler mes émotions, c'est pour sa que je ne pleure pas.  
  
« -Désoler petite mais nous ne pouvons pas l'amener avec. »  
  
Je lui obéis donc, je monta derrière lui, ne lui posant plus de question sur quoi que ce soit. Regardant ma licorne qui avait l'air de dire « et moi ? Y a pas une petite place ? », j'en souris mais je ne pu m'empêché de laissé coulée quelques larmes. La bécane s'envola, je ne vis plus la licorne nommée Haras, j'eu légèrement mal au cœur pendant le voyage, non parce que j'avais peur de l'altitude mais parce que j'avais laissé mon animal qui me regardait avec des yeux de chien battu.  
  
Quand nous atterrissons dans une ruelle sombre, je pense qu'il était 14H.Je descendis rapidement de l'engin et regarda le bar non loin.  
  
« -On va quand même pas boire un cou! » Dis-je furieusement.  
  
« -Non non, tu vas dormir aux trois ballais, tes affaires sont déjà là . » Assura Hagrid.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le bar entra, passa prés du bar, là où on s'arrêta.  
  
« -Hagrid! Je te sers comme d'habitude...? » Demanda le barman.  
  
« -Non non. » Dit Hagrid en me montrant du regard. Ils me regardèrent à présent et je lui dis timidement un bonjour.  
  
On repartit donc et on pris la porte de derrière. On se trouve dehors, dans un cul de sac. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'on venait faire ici qu'il sortit son parapluie et qu'il tapota avec celui-ci les briques dans un ordre bien précis et les briques du mur se décala pour faire un passage. Je restais étonnée en voyant ce qui se passaient, dans la ruelle tous les gens étaient vêtu bizarrement par rapport à moi.  
  
Arrivé devant une petite bâtisse, il stoppa le pas et j'en fis de même mon regard interrogateur se posa sur lui.  
  
« C'est ici qu'on se quitte, on se reverra à Poudlard, tu te rendras à la gare de Londres à 13H. » Il me donnait le ticket de train exact à ce qu'il venait de dire puis il reprit la parole. « Pour le moment, tu peux visiter, bons nombres d'élèves sont dans les ruelles du chemin de Traverse, donc fais connaissance. Au revoir ! »  
  
Réponse à ma sœur : non, Lyly, je ne recopie pas le livre, c'est que je ne peux pas la faire passer des ruines de son camp à Poudlard ou au quai 9 3/4, sa serrai illogique !  
  
Vous aimez ? J'espère en tout cas . Mon chapitre n'est pas long mais j'essaye à chaque fois de les prolongés. voilà a , et merci pour les review!!!bizouuuuuu 


End file.
